Somos familia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela/One-Shot de "Te amo". Han pasado 17 años de los eventos ocurridos en el primer fic, ahora que Lincoln y Luna están casados y con dos hijos (Lyra y Lemy), éstos comienzan a enfrentarse a los inconvenientes de ser hijos nacidos de la unión incestuosa de aquellas dos personas, pero el problema es que nunca se les contó ese secreto. ¿Cómo lo tomarán al respecto?.


**Somos familia:** **Sé que había dicho que esto lo subiría para Agosto, que para ese mes respectivamente iba a estarlo, bueno, siendo sincero con todos ustedes, al final decidí hacerlo para Junio, no me dan los tiempos para estar enfocado en tantos fics. Además de que en el mes de Julio se viene el estreno de mi homenaje al "Amanecer de los Muertos" (1978) y demás, esto lo pueden considerar como un "break" hasta dicho mes.**

 **Pospuse tantas veces la secuela de "Te amo", de Febrero para Mayo, de Mayo para Agosto, que la haría en 2019, sin embargo cambié de opinión y la haré ahora. Sé que dije que sería un fic con capítulos, tal vez podrían haber sido 15 o 20, pero al final no lo será. Va a ser un One-Shot de 2000-3000 palabras. Lamento mucho si los decepcioné, pero me retiro oficialmente de los fics con capítulos de TLH. Ojo, no digo que me voy del todo de acá, no, solamente dejo esa parte, seguiré pero con los One-Shots de Loudcest (tanto Lincoln con sus hermanas, como Linka con sus hermanos). Y no, no me retiro por gente tóxica, trolls o lo que sea, simplemente decidí que ya era hora de pasar la antorcha a otros con las historias. Mi objetivo que era entretenerlos con historias de TLH, ha terminado. En Julio será mi último fic con capítulos y luego pasaré a los One-Shots; pero por ahora, disfruten de esta secuela de "Te amo".**

 **Agradezco muchísimo a J. Nagera por los títulos candidatos que me ha pasado. Muchas gracias, amigo y dedico este fic para Cianuro Monbebe y a todos los demás.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener. Tampoco me pertenecen las "Hijas del Pecado" que veremos aquí: Lemy, Lyra, Lupa, Lacey y Liby son propiedad de sus legítimos dueños. Todos los derechos reservados para ellos.**

* * *

Habían pasado muchos años, 17 para ser exactos, desde aquella noche en donde Luna y Lincoln se unieron en un romance incestuoso, uno que marcó un nivel superior al de hermanos, uniéndose, amándose, pero siempre manteniendo todo bajo llave, un secreto del que ninguno de los dos podía revelar, si llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas, en su familia o amigos, todo el Mundo se enteraría y terminarían siendo tildados de "enfermos mentales", incestuosos. La escalada de "tensión" aumentó más que en una guerra, ya que las otras hermanas, Lynn, Luan y Lucy se habían enterado, la rabia les invadía, ese "conejito" era de cada una de ellas, Luna no lo podía tener, era injusto, ¿cómo era posible que ella atravesara la delgada frontera que les separaba de su amado territorio?. La primera en reaccionar violentamente fue la deportista castaña, la cual pasó de un salto hacia el sexo, pero las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar, ya que anteriormente, el albino y la rockera habían tenido relaciones sexuales y todo ésto marcó el punto de quiebre que representaba ese equilibrio. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cada una de las hermanas empezó a tener relaciones con Lincoln, aprovechando el uso de pastillas para dormir, ellas tomaron el control, además de destruir lo que más amaba Luna, ya que Lucy destrozó su guitarra y todo lo que representaba de ella, además de la tensa pelea que habían tenido la rockera con Luan, llevando a que toda la casa se hundiera en un abismo de total negación. Pero esto no fue todo, ya que la comediante tuvo un as bajo la manga y fue poner cámaras para grabar los actos de ambos hermanos y eso se filtró, lo subió a Internet y cuando toda Royal Woods la vio, quedaron horrorizados. Sumado a eso, la paranoia había caído sobre la pareja, no podían confiar en nadie y cuando ésta llegó a un nivel crítico, terminaron por lastimar a las personas que más querían como amigos.

Al final, Luan, Lynn y Lucy terminaron reconociendo sus errores, fue lo peor que habían hecho decidieron entre todos enmendar los daños, repararlos: Luna estaba teniendo unos extraños cambios consigo y era por el embarazo, los futuros dos hijos que tendrían ella y su hermanito. Las cosas se arreglaron finalmente, aunque no del todo con Ronnie Anne, ya que ella había dejado su advertencia hacia Lincoln, de que si llegaba a querer pasarse de la raya con sus hijos, repetir lo mismo que hizo con sus cuatro hermanas, terminarían pagando las consecuencias de la peor manera.

* * *

Y ahora sí, los 17 años habían pasado por completo, Luna y Lincoln se habían casado, la cual se realizó en Royal Woods y con sus hijos allí presentes, cuyos nombres eran Lyra y Lemy, ambos heredaron el gusto por la música de su madre, pero jamás habían escuchado la historia que jamás les contaron. Era mejor mantenerla bajo llave y sin importar lo que pasara, ellos no debían enterarse.

Vivían en las afueras de la Ciudad, en los suburbios, donde podían criar a sus hijos, mientras que el resto de la familia tomó caminos separados: Lori terminó la Universidad y se casó con Bobby, mientras que Leni estaba terminando sus estudios en Diseño, Lisa había crecido bastante y ahora estaba trabajando para la Comisión Internacional de Energía Atómica junto con sus proyectos, además de dar clases en las más prestigiosas Universidades del Mundo, mientras que Lola se había convertido en una modelo muy famosa, Lana decidió quedarse en Royal Woods, donde abrió un taller mecánico y un refugio para los animales abandonados por sus dueños. A su vez, los Señores Loud continuaban con sus vidas, el Señor Lynn había logrado tener su propio restaurante y Rita se hizo famosa con sus obras literarias. Por su parte, Lynn continuaba siendo la campeona de la familia, además de enseñarle a Lacey los deportes que ella amó, Liby seguía los pasos de su madre en la comedia, mientras que Lupa era como Lucy, aunque había decidido teñirse el pelo de color blanco para recordar a Lincoln.

A su vez, Lyra y Lemy dedicaron todo su amor a la música, tenían las reuniones familiares con los otros miembros de la familia, pero había una extraña sensación en el aire, una de incomodidad ante esos hermanos, quienes continuaban el sueño de su madre Luna; la cual se había convertido en una Profesora de música y tocaba todavía en algunos conciertos pequeños, mientras que Lincoln era un dibujante de cómics.

En la escuela a la que asistían, corrían los rumores, los secretos, los susurros al respecto sobre el nacimiento de esos hijos.

\- _Ahí van los "Hijos del Pecado", ¿cómo es posible que sus padres hubieran hecho eso?.-_ Se preguntaban los chicos de Sexto Grado en esos momentos.

Lemy los escuchaba, no toleraba que alguien hablara así de ellos, en especial a sus espaldas, quería enfrentarlos, pero Lyra lo frenaba en esos momentos. Un día de esos, los chicos estaban terminando su semana escolar, listos para volver a casa, cuando un grupo les bloqueó el paso.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí, pero si son los "Hijos del Pecado", ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso sus padres se estarán cogiendo entre ellos? ¿O ustedes lo hacen con ellos?.- Preguntó Brandon, uno de los matones de la escuela.

1, 2, 3, ¿qué sientes cuando alguien le falta el respeto a tu familia?. Lemy no pudo más, no le importaba si Lyra lo frenaba, pero aquel castaño estaba decidido con darle su merecido a esa persona, aún al precio de enfrentar la verdad.

\- Para empezar, mis padres jamás hicieron nada malo.- Dio Lyra un paso al frente, enfrentándose a aquel grupo.- Segundo, ¿qué te importa?.

\- Vaya pregunta más boba, me extraña que no hayan nacido como mutantes, digo, toda esa unión de raritos.- Se burló Angelo, uno de los amigos de Brandon.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!.- Estalló Lemy de la furia y de una patada en los bajos, derribó a Angelo, quien cayó al piso, sintiendo el peor de los dolores, mientras que el otro matón lo agarraba del cuello de su campera.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, rata de mierda?!.- Bramó Brandon, pero en ese momento, Lacey lo derribó con su bate de baseball, contando con la ayuda de Liby y Lupa.

\- ¡Jamás toques a mi hermano, no me llevaré bien con él, pero daría todo por protegerlo!.- Exclamó Lyra con furia y le dio una patada, pero esta vez en el estómago.

Lo dejaron ahí a esos dos, mientras que el resto del grupo se dispersaba. Habían ganado la batalla, pero ahora quedaban las dudas al respecto: ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con sus padres?.

\- Lyra...¿tú crees?.- Preguntó Lemy, pero la chica lo tomó de la mano y se fueron de allí.

\- No me importa, es puro cuento lo que está diciendo ese gordo estúpido.- Sostuvo la castaña y ambos partieron de allí.

* * *

Regresaron a casa, sus padres no estaban allí, cada uno estaba en sus trabajos respectivamente, mientras que los chicos ingresaron allí con las tres niñas. Después de almorzar, las dudas afloraban en aquellos dos hermanos, ¿sería posible lo que Brandon y Angelo les dijeron? ¿Era verdad?.

* * *

Por su parte, Luna y Lincoln se encontraban reunidos en un restaurante, habían terminado sus trabajos por ese día y ahora aprovechaban para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. En medio de las charlas y besos que se daba la pareja, un sentimiento de duda afloraba dentro de ellos. El albino dejó de comer, ya que su esposa se había detenido de golpe, así que la miró y tomó sus manos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Luna? ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó éste a la castaña.

\- Linc, hay...hay algo que me preocupa mucho.- Dijo la chica como respuesta.

Él lo sabía, debían haberlo dicho hace tanto tiempo. Se volteaban y veían que la gente hablaba por lo bajo, curioseaba, susurraba, sin importarles su presencia y siempre era el mismo tema.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Acaso hay que tener una tarjeta V.I.P para comer aquí?.- Preguntó Lincoln de forma desafiante a las personas.- Dios, no somos monstruos ni tampoco unos fenómenos para que hablen así de nosotros.- Sostuvo, harto de tanta indiferencia e hipocresía.

Podía provocar una revuelta, pero Luna lo apoyó.

\- Desde que fue eso hace más de 17 años, todavía siguen tratando a nuestra familia como si fuéramos "Los Locos Adams", ¿qué les pasa por la cabeza?.- Interrogó ella y tras cerrarles la boca a todos los comensales, terminaron de comer allí y de ahí pagaron para volver a casa.

* * *

Lemy y Lyra se hallaban con Lupa, Lacey y Liby revisando las cosas de sus padres, éstos dos estaban metiéndose en un territorio que no tenía un sendero de regreso, una vez que ingresaban, ya no había forma de volver atrás. La suerte estaba echada, lo que ellos iban a hacer no podría detenerse, ya habían tirado de aquella "Ruleta" en el "Casino del Destino".

\- ¿Algo, Lyra?.- Preguntó Lemy, quien estaba vigilando por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, desde la segunda planta de la casa, para así avisarle que sus padres habían regresado de su aniversario de bodas.

\- Nada.- Respondió la castaña mayor, pero en ese momento, algo le llamó su atención, al lado de los zapatos y botas de su madre, se hallaba una caja de cartón que estaba bien escondida y que jamás habían visto.- Espera, aquí hay algo.- Dijo y tras agarrarla, la sacó de allí, llevándola hacia donde estaban todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó Lacey con curiosidad.

\- No tiene ningún nombre grabado, tal vez es de mi papa.- Respondió Lemy, pero en ese momento, cuando Lyra le quitó la tapa, se llevó la sorpresa de hallarse con una gran cantidad de fotos y hasta un diario, el cual abrió para leer su contenido.

\- ¿Qué dice? ¿Lyra?.- Preguntó Lupa, pero la joven no decía nada al respecto.

 _"Fecha: 23 de Enero del 2017, Querido Diario:_

 _¿Cómo se lo diré a mis hijos este secreto?. No me gusta hacer esto, lo detesto, esconder algo como esto, pero ya he hablado con Lincoln al respecto y se lo vamos a contar a Lyra y a Lemy, sin importar lo que pase: Aún recuerdo el día en el que nacieron ambos, era un día de Primavera, nos encontrábamos todos nosotros reunidos en el hospital. Por un momento decían que podían haber complicaciones en el parto, temía por mi vida, Lincoln jamás se alejó de mí, incluso con el sueño que tenía, estuvo a mi lado, tomándome las manos y diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Hacia las 12:00 AM fue donde comenzaron las labores de parto, ingresé en aquella habitación y fue donde nacieron Lyra y Lemy...no lo podía creer, el médico que estuvo con nosotros nos dijo que estaban en perfectas condiciones de salud, ninguna deformidad ni nada. Fue el mejor día de todos, recibimos las felicitaciones de todos nuestros amigos y familiares...pero hay algo que nos duele y mucho: Ellos nacieron de nuestra unión incestuosa, ¿qué les vamos a decir cuando tenga la mayoría de edad?._

 _Temo mucho por lo que pueda pasar. Solo espero que ellos lo sepan pronto_

 _Luna Loud"._

Ese era el mensaje, los dos hermanos no dijeron nada, estaban callados, en silencio, parecía un silencio de Misa lo que cubría la habitación de sus padres, no se oía ni el vuelo de una mosca. Justo en ese momento, para sorpresa de ellos y de las chicas, allí aparecieron sus padres, los cuales estaban helados al ver aquella caja sobre su cama.

\- ¿Esto...Esto...esto es verdad?.- Preguntó Lyra con los ojos llorosos.-

\- ¿Ustedes son hermanos?.- Añadió Lemy a su pregunta, abrazando a su hermana.

\- Chicos...nosotros...se los íbamos a decir, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, queríamos esperar a que llegara el momento, pero ahora que ustedes ya lo saben, déjennos explicarles todo.- Pidió Luna, mientras que ella iba con Lincoln para relatar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche de hace 17 años.

\- ¿Quieren que salgamos?.- Preguntó Liby al respecto.

\- Esperen abajo, chicas, sus madres ya van a venir también.- Pidió Lincoln, dirigiéndose con un misterioso tono paternal.

Tanto Liby como Lacey y Lupa bajaron las escaleras y esperaron abajo. Pero con respecto a Lemy y Lyra, el relato iba a ser largo, pero de igual manera comenzaron: Les hablaron de aquella unión fraternal que tenían Lincoln y Luna, la cual fue evolucionado poco a poco, pasando de ser una relación de hermanos, para ser algo más, una que los unió en cuerpo y alma. De ahí fueron llegando a los momentos más complicados que tuvieron, la intromisión de Lynn, Lucy y Luan, las peleas y toda la tensión que vivieron por lo del vídeo, del cual nunca les contó aquella comediante de que había sido ella la responsable de la filtración. Tampoco se olvidaron las peleas y las hasta casi separaciones de amistad que tenían ambos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al embarazo de Luna, su visita al doctor de la familia y de ahí el consejo que éste le había dado sobre el camino que debía elegir: No pensaban huir como cobardes, tendrían que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos y fue entonces que se lo contaron todo a la familia, al principio estuvieron horrorizados, pero al final los apoyaron, sumado también a aquellas tres chicas que también habían participado en ese juego.

Lemy y Lyra lo comprendieron todo:

\- Entonces, somos hijos nacidos del incesto entre ustedes.- Sostuvo el chico de cabellos castaños claros.

\- Sí, así es.- Respondieron sus padres.

\- Y Lupa, Lacey y Liby también.- Añadió la hermana mayor de ellos.

\- Sí, también, por eso nos hacemos cargo de ellas, sé que es duro todo esto. En especial por lo que hemos pasado, la gente que dice todavía muchas cosas horrendas, nos tildan de que somos monstruos y demás.- Contó Lincoln ese sufrimiento que también tenían que soportar.

\- A nosotros nos pasaba lo mismo, hoy le dimos su merecido al hijo de puta de Brandon y a Angelo, su banda salió dispersada por la paliza que les dimos. Sé que estuvo mal, pero no puedo tolerar esto, en especial de que se metan con nosotros.- Sostuvo Lemy en esos momentos.

\- Sí, que hayamos nacido producto de su incesto, no nos hace monstruos. A mí no me importa lo que nos digan, ellos no tienen algo que nosotros sí tenemos: Una familia.- Mencionó Lyra al respecto.

Lincoln y Luna no podían dar crédito: Sus hijos lo comprendían muy bien y estaban en lo cierto, ellos eran una familia, así que fueron hacia donde estaban los dos chicos y los abrazaron con fuerza.

\- No importa lo que nos diga la gente, nosotros siempre saldremos adelante. Hoy hicieron...no, mejor dicho, todos hicimos un gran salto: Enfrentar esos cabos sueltos y triunfamos.- Sentenció Luna, mientras que no se separaban ellos dos de sus hijos.

\- Mama, papa, gracias por todo.- Agradecieron Lyra y Lemy.

\- Siempre enfrentaremos a los problemas con la frente en alto y sin miedo, para después de ahí, ir hacia nuestro Futuro.- Finalizó Lincoln al respecto, mientras que las otras tres chicas subían para verlos y se hallaban con aquel cuadro familiar, al cual se sumaron también.

No importaba lo que haya pasado hace 17 años, el Pasado ya había quedado atrás, no se volverían a los errores de actuar de forma inquisitoria contra aquella pareja de hermanos, cuya historia había sido finalmente revelada. Ahora que lo sabían, iban a enfrentarse a los últimos cabos sueltos que quedaban y sin mirar hacia abajo, ni tampoco a rendirse por nada en el Mundo.

Ellos eran una verdadera familia.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tal vez ésta no sea una historia perfecta con un final de igual categoría; pero con esto quiero sellar lo que no pude hacer en Febrero: Desde Marzo que venía pensando en un One-Shot de esta manera, en donde Lincoln y Luna les contaban a sus hijos sobre lo que pasó durante su adolescencia y demás, que enterrarían ese último vástago de problemas, para después de ahí avanzar hacia el Futuro con Lemy y Lyra. Ahora ese problema de antes fue cerrado y vendrían tiempos mejores para aquella familia.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron mi fic "Te amo" y ahora que disfruten de esta Secuela-One-Shot. Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, que en Julio se viene el gran estreno del fic citado en la parte de arriba.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos un buen Martes de mi parte.**


End file.
